


You're Mine

by Jackalopes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalopes/pseuds/Jackalopes
Summary: Based off Obey Me Dark AU by getlitaesthetic (tumblr).My take on a yandere, dark Leviathan.(Reader is afab with she/her pronouns.)
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydradaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydradaddy/gifts).



> In the Obey Me Dark AU, there are 100 human exchange students randomly taken to the Devildom for a year. They live in the Human Hall. Few make it out alive.

Stealing was never a good idea. Stealing from the avatar of greed was an even worse idea. In your defense, you thought the money was your roommate’s, the one who put you in this predicament in the first place. Your roommate had destroyed your art supplies in an attempt to get you culled. If you couldn't make art, you wouldn't have the grades to survive. What you didn't know was that the money was what they owed to Mammon. How they ended up owing Mammon money, you didn't know.

When Mammon found out he punished your roommate for letting it happen and offered you the same punishment or to work off your new debt, plus heavy interest, by working in his casino. Seeing that your roommate’s punishment was to have their hand cut off and that you are an artist, you chose to work.

And that's where you found yourself on a Saturday night, serving drinks at one of Mammon’s casinos. The uniform was a skimpy black and gold dress. It was strapless and barely passed your rear. The leers from the patrons frightened you but the leers from Mammon himself scared you more. You heard rumors of how he forced himself on the staff if he felt particularly pent up. You didn't have a lot of sexual experience and he always fucked them in his demon form. You knew how badly it would hurt and your legs trembled slightly as you delivered drinks to a pool table. 

“Please don't take me. Please don't take me,” you prayed to whatever deity might be listening. But your prayers went unanswered.

You jumped as Mammon’s hand wrapped around your wrist as he dragged you towards the back room of the casino. You froze which caused him to dig his nails into your wrist. Your skin broke easily yet still you resisted. You knew what was coming and you didn't want it. If you could just stop him from getting to that back door.

“No! P-please, Mammon-sir!” He threw you to the floor, looking at you with disgust.

“Who the fuck do ya think you are to tell me no?” He spat and picked you up by the throat.

Your legs dangled in the air while tears pricked the corners of your eyes. Instinctively, you clawed at the hand around your throat which caused him to slam you into the wall. You saw stars as you crumpled to the floor. Before your vision cleared, something hard hit you in the head, his cane. You let out a silent scream and curled up into a ball, hands over your head as he brought the cane down on your hands, your back, and anywhere else he could hit.

“You useless, filthy, worthless slut!” With each word Mammon slugged you with his cane.

You had succeeded in stopping him from entering the back room so you were becoming quite the spectacle for his patrons. Would this be where you died?

“Mammon,” a voice hissed from behind him.

“Just a sec,” he grumbled as he hit the one part of your head your hands weren't covering at the time. Blood splattered on the wall and on the floor as you lost consciousness.

The figure behind Mammon sighed impatiently, he came out of his room for this? Mammon turned around to face him once he was sure you weren't going anywhere.

“Sorry Leviathan, was teachin’ this human a lesson. Now about that small fleet. I'd only need their services for a week or two. Name your price,” Mammon smirked and flashed his jeweled teeth.

Leviathan’s cold eyes studied your prone form momentarily. 

“Y/N?” 

You were the student he kept running into, always sitting by the river to draw or paint and trying to sell your art to the store he frequented. He found out your name, Y/N, by asking the art teacher. How had Mammon gotten to you first? He clenched and released his fists briefly, why did Mammon have to beat him to everything? This human was meant for him and him alone, not his brother.

Your head throbbed as you slipped in and out of consciousness, catching your name as he said it. Who was that? You tried to open your eyes to look and could make out the form of a male demon in a naval uniform. Wasn't that Leviathan? You had seen him a few times when you painted outside by the rivers and beaches (the ones that were safest for humans anyways). Wasn't he at that art supply store too? How did he know your name though? You never spoke a word to him. You had tried to steer clear of all the brothers. The rumors about Leviathan were terrifying - water-boarding and straight up crushing any students that dared to cross his path. There was also the rumor of a selkie or a mermaid that refused his advances that he ended up feeding to his piranhas.

You heard Mammon telling him about how you ended up in his service. “And I was about to have some fun with her but the bitch had the nerve to resist!” He turned around and suddenly kicked you hard. You didn't move, resigned to your fate as a single tear rolled down your cheek.

“Of course she resisted, she was meant for me,” thought Leviathan, jealousy and anger brewing beneath his calm exterior.

Mammon studied Leviathan’s expression for a moment and smirked. “You want her, don’t ya?”

Leviathan scowled and looked away for a second. He hated when his brothers could read him.

Your blood turned to ice at that revelation. How could you have been so dense? It wasn't a coincidence that he kept showing up whenever you were painting outside after the first couple times you ran into him.

“So how about I give you her in exchange for using that fleet?” 

“No...no...no! This can't be happening,” you thought to yourself as you tried to stand. Maybe you could hide while they negotiated.

Those hopes of hiding were dashed when Mammon suddenly pulled you up by your hair. You yelped as he held you up on full display for Leviathan, scalp and head wounds throbbing in pain. Your dress was disheveled and your breasts threatened to spill out over the top of it and the bottom had ridden up to where your panties were showing. The panties were also a part of the uniform, black and lacy, leaving little to the imagination. Mammon knew the exchange students didn't have access to proper lingerie and didn't want them wearing ratty underwear with their casino uniforms, especially when he wanted to have some fun with them, it was always such a boner kill to remove their uniform and be met with torn and tattered underwear. Asmodeus was more than happy to provide the lingerie for his victims ahem employees though he did tell Mammon it would be much hotter if they didn't wear any at all.

You could barely move to protest and only let out a choked sob as your hair threatened to detach from your scalp.

“Well?” Mammon tapped his foot impatiently and dropped you. Before you hit the floor, Leviathan caught you in his arms.

Your heart hammered in your chest while he pulled at your dress to leave you less exposed. Mammon grinned at his luck. Not that there was anything he couldn't afford to pay Leviathan with, this just made things easier.

“Sure you don't want to stay for a round of pool?” Mammon smirked as Leviathan turned away from him.

“I couldn't be more sure,” Leviathan hissed and grimaced at the thought. The sooner he got out of here, the better.

He cradled you against his chest as he strode out of the casino. Asmodeus was leaning against the wall, searching for a new conquest himself. He cooed at Leviathan as he passed him.

“That's a quite cute human you got there, big brother! Lucky!” Asmodeus chirped happily which only caused Levi to hold you closer, more possessively.

“Fuck off, Asmo. I'm not letting you turn her into one of those mindless meat sacks of yours.”

“It was just a compliment! You say mindless meat sacks like it's a bad thing. They're best that way. Besides, there’s plenty of cute humans here! Go have fun with her, darling!” Asmodeus threw his hands up and laughed happily, not even bothered by the insult, before he trotted off to look for a lost little lamb to corrupt.

Your head was pounding and your body throbbed all over from the beating Mammon gave you. You closed your eyes and submitted to your fate, face pressed against Leviathan’s chest to block out the casino lights. You couldn't see the faint blush on his cheeks as you did that. Levi took that as you warming up to him.

“That idiot brother of mine! Trying to take you for himself! You're mine, understand?” Even though your eyes were closed, you could feel his sharp gaze penetrating your very soul.

“I understand…” your voice came out as a whimper due to the pain you were in.

“Good girl,” you felt his lips on the top of your head and you shuddered mentally.

He left the casino and took you someplace nearby, the smell of antiseptic hitting your nose.

“Fix her,” he demanded, placing you down on an exam room table.

“Yes sir!” A nurse in a naval uniform scampered to get supplies. This must have been one of his naval clinics.

The nurse returned within seconds, tending to your wounds with the utmost care. He applied a balm that healed the bruises and sealed the wound on your head before checking you for a concussion.

“I see no signs of a concussion, Admiral, sir! She's a little weak from the blood loss. A quick blood test shows anemia and low blood sugar. It's not unusual for the human exchange students to go weeks without eating considering they normally can't afford food.” The nurse briefed Leviathan on your condition as he cleaned you up. At least most of the pain had subsided thanks to the balm. 

The nurse was right, you were definitely anemic. You felt extremely lightheaded. When was the last time you could afford food? You spent the last of your money on art supplies to survive the cull. You felt yourself drifting off on the table, blood loss and lack of sustenance finally caught up to you. 

“She's good to go. Here's some pills if she has any lingering pains.”

You felt Leviathan scoop you up, his hold firm yet gentle, as if he were afraid you would break. His hold was so much different than Mammon’s you thought to yourself as you finally succumbed to sleep. You couldn't fight the drowsiness any longer.

Leviathan hurried back to his wing at the house of Lamentation, he didn't need any of his other brothers laying eyes on you. You fell asleep in his arms? How cute. It wasn't because you were starved and weak from blood loss. It was because you must have some sense of trust toward him already - at least that's what he told himself.

He placed you on his bed, lucky for you Leviathan’s dark au counterpart doesn't sleep in a bathtub. He knelt beside the bed, watching you rest with those intense orange eyes of his. You finally belonged to him. He leaned over you to place his lips over yours before he pulled back. He wasn't surprised when you didn't wake up. Leviathan thought briefly of claiming you right there while you slept but remembered the nurse had recommended you rest and get some food. He thought back to his last conquest and how they died far too soon. Humans were so fragile so he restrained himself.

Levi didn't really ever see you eat, considering you could barely afford food. Based on his observations of you, he decided to take a guess on what food you would like. He also decided to bring your stuff over from the Human Hall. You had trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms after all. He wanted to reward you for being a good little pet.

Leviathan already bought clothes for you. You see, he had been planning on taking you soon. He knew your favorite colors and your favorite clothing style due to his obsession.

He changed you out of that casino uniform and into a cute nightgown, blushing just faintly at the sight of your body. It was just as he imagined and he spent many nights imagining it and what he would do to it.

You woke up hours later, wincing as your head pounded from the beating, dehydration, and starvation. You opened your eyes and were instantly met with Leviathan’s. You found yourself wrapped in his arms and was that…a tail curled around your waist? You froze, like a rabbit cornered by a snake that's about to strike.

He cupped the back of your head as he kissed you, his arms and tail wound around you possessively. You were terrified. You did, however, remember what Mammon did to you when you rejected him so you only hesitated a moment before kissing him back. You didn't want to find out what would happen should you reject Leviathan. Again, Devildom Piranhas, need I say more? This seemed to please him as you felt his hands slide down to rest on your hips, tail still coiled around your waist. His thumbs rubbed circles on your skin as his tail snaked further up your body, just barely brushing the underside of your breasts. You tried not to look panicked. If he felt you weren't willing the consequences could be fatal. How would it feel to have your flesh torn apart by hungry fish? Suddenly your stomach let out a grumble and he pulled back, looking at your flushed expression. 

“Cute. I knew you were meant for me. We can continue this after you eat, Y/N,” he got off the bed and brought you a tray of food and some water.

“How's your head?” He asked as he stared into your eyes and cupped your cheek.

“It...still hurts,” you told him and he gave you the pills from the nurse.

You took the pills and ate the food while Leviathan moved to sit beside you on the bed, his tail wrapped around your waist again. You mentally noted that he could probably snap your spine with it and resisted the urge to squirm out of his hold. Was being crushed to death better or worse than the piranhas?

“Y/N,” his tail gripped slightly tighter on you, “I'm sorry. I should have brought you here sooner. That way Mammon would have never laid his greedy hands on you. You're mine, you know? I knew you were meant for me when we kept running into each other.”

He thought you were meant for him. He wouldn't hurt you then, right? Right? Maybe you could survive if you helped convince him further.

“It wasn't your fault. Thank you for saving me from Mammon and getting me medical attention,” you said while you reached over and gave his hand a small squeeze before returning to your food.

Leviathan just stared at you with whatever the demonic equivalent of fondness was while you finished up. His gaze was intense and your skin crawled at that.

“I killed your roommate,” he suddenly said as you put the tray to the side.

“What?” You questioned, confused by this revelation.

“She tried to get you culled from what Mammon said. No one hurts what's mine.” His tail snaked further around your waist as he said that.

So now you were responsible for her death? She did try to get you killed so why did you still feel bad? You chose your next words carefully.

“Thank you for protecting me, Leviathan.”

“I won't let anyone harm you again, Y/N,” Leviathan said, his eyes fixed on yours.

He used his tail to pull you underneath him on the bed. You swallowed slightly when you realized what was going to happen.

At least he was going about it gentler than Mammon had. He leaned in and kissed you again. This time his fangs nipped at your lower lip. You let out a small gasp and he used that opening to slide his tongue into your mouth. 

You hadn't been intimate with anyone in years and had no physical contact, even platonic, from anyone since entering the Devildom. As fucked up as this situation was, were you actually enjoying it? You felt disgusted at yourself yet your body pushed against his as his hands began to roam over your form.

It wasn't that Leviathan was unattractive, actually he was quite the opposite as were his brothers. It was more of what they did to other humans that made you feel dirty for enjoying how he touched you.

You knew you wouldn't make it out of the Devildom. If Leviathan thought you belonged to him, his intention would be to keep you here after the exchange program ended, for the rest of your life. This was your last chance for affection and intimacy with anyone.

A hand slid over the top of your nightgown, settling over your breast. He gave a few experimental squeezes, pleased when you pushed yourself into his hand. You ran your tongue along his as your eyes slid shut, giving into him fully.

He broke the kiss to nip along your jawline and your neck. Your heart pounded but you bore your neck to him submissively. His thumbs swiped over your nipples while he left small bite marks along your neck. His tongue swirled over each little mark he left as if to seal them.

You had forgotten about his tail until it slithered under your nightgown. He used his tail to tear it off of you. You felt your face heat up as your breasts were suddenly exposed to him, your panties the only piece of clothing left on you though the black lace left very little to the imagination.

“You're so beautiful, Y/N, and you're all mine,” Leviathan murmured against the crook of your neck.

He dragged his fangs along your neck to your chest and planted soft kisses along your breasts. Heat began to pool in your core. He ran his tongue along every inch of your breasts before he took a nipple in his mouth. You let out a soft moan and arched your back slightly. A hand played with your neglected breast as he sucked. Leviathan loved how you squirmed and moaned as he sucked and kneaded on your breasts. You rubbed your thighs together to ease the friction and let out a small cry as he bit down on the underside of your breast and left a bruised hickey. You hated how good it felt.

You let out a small gasp as his tail slithered up your leg to press against the outside of your panties.

“Already wet for me, my adorable Y/N?” Leviathan asked as he locked eyes with you before he pulled you into a deep kiss.

His tail rubbed the crotch of your panties and you let out another soft moan against his lips. His tail slipped under the soaked fabric and ran against the slit of your cunt. You kissed him back and threaded your fingers in his hair. Your body craved any sort of touch he'd give you. Your hips bucked as he flicked the tip of his tail against your clit. He drank up your muffled moans while his tail played with you, rubbing along your folds and clit and occasionally dipping into your entrance to pump shallowly.

“Such a good girl, I suppose I will reward you, Y/N,” he whispered in your ear.

Before you could ask what he meant, his tail hooked around your panties and yanked them off your body. You felt so exposed yet resisted the urge to hide yourself from him. 

Leviathan kissed down your neck to your stomach and then to your thighs. His hands parted your trembling legs.

“So cute…” He murmured as he stared at your dripping cunt, taking a finger and tracing your outer lips.

You swallowed hard and looked down at him. He only smirked to you before pressing his lips against your cunt, tongue snaking out to lick up your slit. A jolt of pleasure shot through your body from the initial touch and you let out a soft gasp.

“Don't be shy, Y/N, I want to hear how good I'm making you feel.” He smirked against your pussy as he spoke.

You let out a cry as his tongue circled your clit before delving into your folds, exploring your most intimate area. 

“Ah! Hng! Leviathan!” You cried out as he continued his deep licks from your entrance to your clit.

Spurred on by your sounds, he swirled his tongue around your clit repeatedly.

You were slowly losing yourself to the pleasure, feeling yourself get closer and closer to the edge of your release.

You felt him slip a finger into your entrance, slowly pumping as his lips wrapped around your sensitive clit. 

You were moaning and panting as your hips lightly bucked against his face. He added two more fingers, curling them in you as he pumped. He alternated between swirling his tongue on your clit and sucking on it.

“Leviathan! I-I'm gonna-” You didn't get a chance to finish your sentence as your orgasm suddenly came crashing through your body.

You suddenly sat up as you came, fingers threading through his hair. He didn't stop, instead pumping his fingers faster and sucking harder on your clit.

“Fuck! Aaah! S-so good, Leviathan, hnngh…” You whined as your hips thrust into his face, starting to feel overstimulated. With each orgasm, you felt a strange feeling building in your cunt. You suddenly came harder than you had before, feeling yourself squirt from the overstimulation. 

Leviathan smirked deeply as he licked up your fluids, quite pleased with himself for making you squirt. It reminded him of some of the hentai he watched. He groaned as he felt his already hardened member twitch, kissing back up your body to meet your lips in a passionate kiss before pulling away.

“I'm going to claim your body now, Y/N.” 

Leviathan quickly shed his clothing and your eyes darted over his form curiously. Being the grand admiral of Hell’s navy, he had a lean yet muscular build. Your cheeks heated up at the sight of his member. You were glad he prepped you beforehand as he had an intimidating length.

His tail hooked around your waist as he parted your trembling legs with his knees. Were you trembling in fear or anticipation at this point? Your eyes locked with his as he started to push in. You blinked in surprise as he suddenly took your hand and laced your fingers together. He leaned down and started to pepper your neck with kisses.

“Y/N, you're so tight,” he breathed into your ear as he fully sheathed himself in you.

You squirmed at the feeling of being fully penetrated by the demon. It was a weird sensation to you as it had been years since you had gotten laid but it didn't hurt. Leviathan had prepped you well. You felt his member throb inside you and couldn't help but moan when he began thrusting.

He gave your hand a squeeze as he continued to fuck you into the mattress. His lips met yours in a heated kiss while your hips bucked against his.

He took one of your legs and hooked it over his shoulder for a deeper angle. You had never been fucked so thoroughly in your life. You only had one lover in the past and the sex was terrible. You found it ironic that an evil demon brought you more pleasure than your ex ever had.

Gradually, his thrusts became more erratic and his grip on your hand tightened. His other hand moved down to rub your clit, spurred on by your soft wails into his mouth. You felt as if you were going to cum your brains out at any second.

“Come for me, Y/N,” he broke away from the kiss to look into your eyes.

You screamed his name as your orgasm shook through your body. Leviathan didn't stop, groaning as he chased his own orgasm while his fingers still played with your clit. The stimulation only prolonged your orgasm and you suddenly felt yourself squirting again from the overstimulation.

“So...cute...Y/N,” he grunted between thrusts.

At this point you were a panting, sobbing mess from the pleasure. He gave one final thrust and came inside you, spilling his seed deep inside of you. Demons and humans couldn't sire children right?

Leviathan pulled out after he finished and wrapped his arms and tail around you.

“Mine. Y/N, you're all mine.”


End file.
